deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Payday Crew
The Payday Crew 'are a set of robbers of various backgrounds who work together to steal money, gold, and other goods from various people. Their members include Dallas, Hoxton, Chains, Wolf, and Houston, all of which are lead by Bain their contractor. Throughout their time operating, they've robbed banks, other gangs, stores, and have done various other illegal activities. When they do rob, they typically run into security guards and police they have to go through to survive. They mainly operate through a network known as Crime.net, a series of criminals and contractors alike throughout Washington DC. Dallas was in the Chicago mob as an enforcer who tried to get two families to go against each other but went into hiding for ten years until he decided to get back into the criminal underworld. He wears an American flag mask. Hoxton is an English criminal who was a small-time felon who had increasing debts with loan sharks whom he intimidated to keep them away. Between the first and second games, however, he was arrested by the FBI but was broken out by his crew. He wears a pink and white clown mask. Chains is a military veteran whose rough past in detention centers molded him into a very tough mercenary and eventually a bank robber. He wears a blue, white, and pink clown mask. Wolf was an ordinary citizen who turned to a life of crime after the economic downfall destroyed his software company. He eventually went over the edge and turned to a life of crime to make a profit. He wears a red and white demon mask. Houston is Dallas' younger brother and originally Hoxton's replacement after he was arrested. Since he couldn't hold a steady job, he became a criminal with his first felony at 24. He wears a pink and white clown Hoxton used to wear. Bain is the organizer of the group and helps the heisters plan out their heists. His face hasn't been revealed yet and works far from the heist site. Battle vs. Los Santos Heist Crew (by J80Kar) Part 1-Whatever's new is old again... ''Imagine a city full of people ruthlessly pursuing wealth, fame and self-improvement, at any cost? Where everyone you met was either a celebrity, trying to be a celebrity, or used to be a celebrity? Where nature's bounty meant you could enjoy perfect weather all year round? Where the air was so good you could literally see and taste it? Dare to dream, because that city exists.. Los Santos has been busy and bustling with activity, nothing ever really changes. "...in other news killings have been reported all around Los Santos," said a reporter on the news. "Harold Joseph, a member of the Ballas street gang and goes by the nickname 'Strectch', was brutally bludgeoned to death alongside several other gang members at the BJ Smith Recreational Center. Wei Cheng, leader of the Los Santos Triads, was recovered from his vehicle, along with his associates after an explosion occured near Pacific Bluffs. Highly deocarated FIB Agent and host of reality show "The Underbelly of Paradise" Steve Haines was shot dead during the shooting of an episode at the Del Derro Pier. Finally police recovered the remains of billionare Devon Weston along the cliffs of Blaine County, police are tying to determine..." A hand turns off the radio. "Aww Dad I was listening to that!" said Jimmy riding shotgun of his father's car. "The news tends to alter the truth about these things Jimmy," said Michael De Santa. In this case, the news was true after all Trevor, Franklin and himself committed these acts with the assistance of Lester and Lamar. They've either been on the run from street gangs or corrupt government officials. 'If it weren't for Franklin, then the three of us would've been dead, and god knows what would've happened to my family,' thought Michael. 'But enough of that for now, I must think about the present.' In the following days after their accomplishments, the trio was doing fine: Michael, with the movie "Meltdown" being a hit, was asked by Solomon Richards to help direct another movie to which he accepted, and Michael's relationship with his family has greatly changed and continues to bond with them even more. Jimmy continues to bond with his father, and is still on the lookout for a job...sort of. Tracey has since became a popular on the show "Fame of Shame," and now is planning on going to college. Amanda and Michael are still improving their relationship with each other but nonetheless everything is still going strong. Trevor has since started working out the kinks of "Trevor Philipps Enterprises," with the majority of his enemies out of the way, business for him has never been better. Wade continues to run Vanilla Unicorn club, withouth having to move from his seat. Ron and Chef continue to do sell and buy products for the company, while sits back in his trailer to reap all of the benefits. From time to time, Trevor gets the occasional call from Maria, whom he greatly misses and regrets not having to spend time with her. Franklin has been doing well since the turn of events. He and Lamar managed to take over Simeon's car dealership and now run the business, with Franklin and Lamar as co-owners and managers. Chop continues to live at Franklin's new house on the hills and tries to go for some "action" with any female dog he sees... Michael pulls up on his driveway and his son gives him a high five. "Next time I'll beat you when we're weights dad!" Michael smiles, "Haha you will someday Jimbo!" Jimmy runs inside the run, while Tracey walks outside with her car keys. "Hey Trace, off to another day at the studio?" asked Michael. "Actually no, I'm going to the university, order some books, and maybe apply there," his daughter responded. Michael, surprised at her answers smiles, with Tracey hugging her dad. "I'm really proud of you Trace." "I know Dad." Tracey gets in her car and turns on the engine. "I'll be back for dinner at around 6 or 7 tonight!" she waved. "All right Trace! Take care of yourself!" Tracey drives out of the drive way, as Micahel continues to wave back at her. At the same time, Micahel notices a familar figure standing near the gate. Michael turns around to check that his family wasn't watching him, and walks to the figure. "Dave we really need to stop meeting like this," Michael said to his long time aquaintance. "I thought you said we didn't have to do any favors for you guys anymore." Dave Norton looked at Michael, "Yes I know I said that Michael, but we have a small problem." Michael rolls his eyes, "Sure whenever you say that, it turns out to be something big." "All right you got me," said Dave as he leaned against his car. "The agency is currently trying to stop a notorious group known as Crime Net." "Never heard of them," repsonded Michael getting a bit impatient and wanting to go in his house. Michael and Dave sit at on Michael's couch, and Dave pulls out a laptop from his bag and opens is. "Our main branch at our nation's capital are trying to defuse the situation, but to no avail," explained Dave. "So they contacted us out here since we've had experience ''in this type of situation." The computer logs on and Dave types in a password, the screen then goes to a case file. ''Battle will be finished whenever I feel like it... '''WINNER: LOS SANTOS HEIST GROUP This battle will not be finished, because the author has retired. Expert's Opinion While the Payday Crew are certainly skilled bank robbers, the Los Santos Heist Group won due to their versatility and better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors (by Janemba901) No battle written WINNER: Payday Crew Expert's Opinion Payday Crew wins due to being more professional(By like two fractions), better weaponry and have been working together for a much longer time period. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Gang Category:Mercenaries Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors